Jonsies Story
by fabfourhipster
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. intro

Hi! This is my first story cut me some slack okay!

So, this summer I was in a production of cats, I played B. Jones (yes I am a girl but I am oh so lucky to be a tenor). Since I am a 14 year old girl, (and shaped like one) in the bodysuit I just don't look male, so I created Jonesie (pronounced Jones-ee), so, I will write a bio for Jonesie,

Breed: Egyptian Mau (*bio moms) /main coon (bio dad)/ Javanese (Bio mom)

Looks: Bright Jade green eyes, short grey with black and white tabby fur, always clean, long grey tail with a fluffy end (often called her flag since her tail has a kink in it and is always held up perpendicular) black and white stockings. Smallest Jellicle (other than kittens)

Personality: she's Hyper, playful, kind, forgiving, warm hearted, kitten like (she is only 1 ½ years over kitten hood). But she can also be quite and thoughtful, open minded, chivalrous, very intelligent, and nurturing. She has nightmares every few weeks, she is afraid of being abandoned, and hates loud noises.

Parents: Grizabella (biological mom Griz) Raised by basically all the Jellicle cats but Closer to (in a parent like way) Rumpleteazer (mummy, mum,) Mungojerrie (Da/d) Jenny-any-dots (auntie Gumby), Gus & old Duet (gran-papa/ grandfather), Cassandra & Jellyorum (Gran-mama)

Siblings: Bio (unknown) non-bio, older sibs: The Rum Tum Tugger (Tum**, Tuggy**, Tugs, Tugger), Munkustrap (Munku, Munk, Munks), Demeter, Electra, Bombalurina (bomb) Mr. Mistoffelees (misto, misty**, sparkle**)

About same age: Alonzo (Lonzo) Coricopat (Cori) Tantomile (Tanti) Victoria (Vicky)

Jellicle Cats outside of Junk Yard: Good kitties: B. Jones, Skimbleshanks (Skimble) Bad Kitty: Macavity Outcasts: Grizabella

*() means explanation/ relation

**only Jonesie can call them that)

Ok so you now know Jonesie, but you need to know hats going on in the junk yard, and a bit of back story.

The story take place about 8-10 years before the "Cats" story, Griz back to the junck yard with a kitten and asked that someone care for her. So Rumpleteazer took her in. she and her brother Mungojerrie, took care of her, everyone loved her. She was like a magnet, everyone loved her the moment she came to the yard.

Pairings:

Children listed eldest to youngest

Munk, Tugger, Skimble, Mungo, Teazer, Bomb: Jelly and Old Deuteronomy: mates

Gus, Old Duet, B. Jones: brothers

Jenny, Griz, Macavity, Misto: Cassandra and Gus: mates

Cori & Tanti: Misto and Bomb: mates

Demeter, Electra: Sisters

Vicky, Alonzo: Munk, Demeter: Mates

Mungo & Teazer: Co-parenting: Jonesie

Jonesie, Vicky, Cori, Tanti, Lonzo: BFFL

Ok Guys so that's my little explanation of what's up with this story, I will probably not update

Often. I take my time writing, ok review give me ideas, I know the middle and end of the this story but beginnings have always been hard for me,

Also starting school soon.

-beatlesmaniagirl


	2. Play,love, And the Jellicle ball

Ok the story begins!

"Jonesie!" Vicky sang. "What?" I turned to look at the white kitten "come plays!" "Kay!" I wandered over to where Vicky and the pack where tackling Munkustrap. "Help! Jonesie save me!" Munkus yelled. I ran over to the pile "Munku take my paw!" I put my paw out to him. Munkus dramatically raised his paw and grabbed my paw I pulled him out of the kitten pile. "Thank the everlasting cat! You saved me!" he picked me up around the waist and spun me around. He put me down and laughed as I fell to the ground I was so dizzy. "Tag your it!" Cori taped me on the shoulder. "Hey!" I got up and ran after him. I saw a flash of white. Vicky was trying to get away but I got her. Hours later we all curled up together and fell asleep, well I was awake but I was pretending. I heard Tugger talking with Munku "she's so cute when she's asleep." "_Who?" _I wondered "Tug, who do you suppose Jonesie's dad is?" "Don't know." _"Oh I'm the cute one, wait dad?" _ I got up walked and up to Tug and Munk. "Munku, Tuggy?" "Yes?" Munkus said "can you tell me more about, my mum" I paused "and Dad?" they looked at each other. Tug looked back at me. Tomorrow nights the Jellicle ball, you will see your mum there I don't know 'bout your dad though." "Ok."

I turned around to snuggle with my friends. Instead I was pounced. "Vicky get off me!" I pushed her off. She licked me on the cheek.

"We're 'gonna be best friends till the end of time. Right?" she asked

"Of course, I wouldn't chose any other cat to be my best friend"

"Good. You know what Jonesie?"

"What?"

"You're like a sister to me."

I was shocked; she hadn't told anyone that they are like a sister, not since Sillabub died. Sillabub was her older sister; she was hit by a car one year ago.

"Really?" I asked

She nodded

"Tomorrow I'm ''gonna be a queen, not a kitten anymore."

"Oh yeah!"

We talked for hours till we fell asleep; my head on her flank her head on my shoulder.

"We can fly through the air, like a flying trapeze," I sang with the others, I was excited; I was going to sing my first solo.

"We can do double somersaults, bounce on a tire, we can run up a wall we can swing through the trees,"

This was the night I was supposed to meet my mum, I was exited but scared.

We all ran to the tyer,

"Jellicle cats are queens of the night singing at…"

"_Will she be nice? What will she look like?"_

*BANG*

I looked

"_Oh just the boot."_

"Jellicle cats are…"

Vicky pawed me and smiled. I smiled back. I had a solo dance with her, even though it was supposed to be a male cat, doing that she was a queen now, it was not proper for one of the boys to do it, since she now needs a mate. Her ice blue eyes glittered with excitement.

"Round the cathedral rang Vivat! Life to the everlasting cat…"

Those Ice blue eyes, they seemed to be able to look deep into my soul. Am I in love?

Victoria danced. The way the moonlight shone on her snow white coat it made my heart flutter. I ran out. When we were dancing it was like we were one cat.

Munk came out from on top of the car "Jellicle cats come out tonight…"

"About it!" Tugger finished his number.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a grey cat; her coat was torn and stained with sand. I looked to her

"_Who is she?"_

Griz POV

The kitten turned to me. Her jade green eyes, the same eyes I saw when I glanced in a puddle. My eyes. That was my kitten.

AN: ooh looks like this is 'gonna be interesting.

Thanks to **The Wistful Bloom **for my first review EVER!


	3. Daylight

Let's do this!

All the cats glared at the cat, hissed and growled too. I look to Munku. He waves form me to come to him.

"Who's she?" I asked

"Grizabella, your mum"

I was surprised, but why do they all hate her?

"Go to her." I heard a voice say

I look to Misto he waves me forward mouthing "Go."

I walk up to her, and looked her in the eye, her eyes were jade green like mine, but hers were sorrowful, full of hurt and pain, and loneliness.

"Mummy?" I whispered

"yes." She whispered "I am you mummy."

I did not know whether to hug her or walk away. I wanted to know her. I began to sing

_Mother, you had me I never had you  
>I wanted you but you didn't want me<br>Father, You left me but I never left you  
>I needed you but you didn't need me<em>

_Mama don't go! Daddy come home!  
><em>

She started to sing

_Memory, all alone in the Moonlight,  
>I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then.<br>I remember the time I knew what happiness was,  
>Let the Memory live again.<em>

I reached out to her

"Mummy, whose dad?"

She flinched

"You will see soon"

She turned

"Mama don't go!" but she was gone.

Jellicle Cats meet once a year  
>At the Jellicle Ball where we all rejoice<br>And the Jellicle Leader will soon appear  
>And make what is known as the Jellicle Choice<br>When Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn  
>Through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife<br>Announces the cat who can now be reborn  
>And come back to a different Jellicle Life<br>For waiting up there is the Heaviside Layer  
>Full of wonders one Jellicle only will see<br>And Jellicle's ask because Jellicle's dare:

Who will it be?  
>Who will it be?<p>

"Well, of all things, can it be really?  
>Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye!<p>

My legs may be tottery; I must go slow  
>and be careful of Old Deuteronomy!"<p>

Our leader was here

But, my mother was gone.

"_Moonlight,_

_Turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin._

_Sunlight_

_Through the trees in summer,_

_Endless masquerading._

_Like the flower as the dawn is breaking,_

_the memory is fading  
><em>

_Daylight_

_See the dew on the sunflower_

_And a rose that is fading_

_Roses wither away_

_Like the sunflower_

_I am waiting for the day. _

I finished my song.

"Now Old Deuteronomy, Just before dawn,  
>through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife,<br>announces the cat that can now be reborn,  
>And come back to a different Jellicle life." Munk recited the lines<p>

I watched as Deuteronomy sent his mate, Cassandra, to the Heavy side layer

Yet another Jellicle ball has ended, another day is dawning.

AN: you like? The not-from-cats song is Mother by John Lennon

Jonesie's song is all of Jemima's solos put together; if she ever mentions "my song" or "day light" that's this song. Ok so after this chapters up all chapters after will not come up on my hectic life. Ok !

Luvs

-B.M.G.


	4. His names Plato Or is it?

Hello my adoring fans! Another chapter I have written enjoy!

1 week later

"Oof!"

"Morning!" Vicky shouted as she pounced on me

"Get off me!"

I rolled over knocking her off

"Hey!"

We started to wrestle. Somehow we managed to roll out of the den and crash in to Tugger!

"Hey you two watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Tugger." I said

"Oh I can't stay mad at you Jonesie"

He gave me big hug

Just then Munkus walked up to Tugger

"Tug, she's coming," he paused "with him."

Tugger's muscles tensed up.

"Jonesie get Rumple and Mungo, ok"

"Kay." I said confused and jumped out of Tugger's arms

Who is she and him?

I walked to Rumple and Mungo's den

"Rumple, Mungo! Tugger needs you!"

They came out of the den and ran to Tugger

"They're coming, aren't they?" rumple asked

Who's they?

Tugger nodded

Soon cats all over the yard were talking about "them, her, him, she he, they"

Vicky and I sat on the car, watching the other cats. Tugger was tense the smallest thing would set him off. Munkus was off by himself a lot. The kittens were just being kittens. The queens all sat together talking. The toms wandered around or talked with the queens. Misto was looking for old Duet out in the city or where ever he goes.

"Jonesie?" Vicky looked at me

"Hm?"

"When we 'gonna tell 'em all, yah know, bout us?"

I smiled "not today Vicky, something important going on today."

She sighed "Kay"

Vicky was so excited to tell the other's bout us becoming mates. But cause of whatever's going on I don't think it's a good time.

All of sudden all the cats stopped in there tracks and turned toured the edge of the yard. Vicky and I looked as well. There stood my mum, and a ginger cat.

Griz's POV

I saw my kit sitting on the top of the car, I turned to Plato

"That's her." I told him

He nodded afraid to give away his real identity

"Let's go."

We walked in to the yard

Jonesie's POV

I stood

_Mother, you had me I never had you_

_I wanted you but you didn't want me_

_Father, you left me but I never left you_

_I needed you but you didn't need me_

I sang to my parents as they entered the yard

Griz looked at me

"Jonesie this is your dad"

"I know." I told her

"His name is Plato; he lost the ability to speak after having a terrible sickness."

I knew she was lying. It was in her eyes

"Don't lie to me mum,"

"I'm not-t," she said but her voice cracked.

"Griz, get out of here" Plato or whoever he is whispered but the yard was so we all herd him

My mum ran as Tugger pounced my father

But he was gone, just gone.

Ooooh! What's 'gonna happen. Well I'm not telling. Yes I am three right now.

-B. M.G


	5. Mates, Family, Leaders

Sorry for the long wait! Chapter 4! And I am going to mess with the original story line a lot. Don't kill me!

Many of the cats from the yard tried to find Grizabella and Plato or whatever his name is. I just hoped it all make sense in time. Vicky and I curled up together every night. The only ones who knew about our plan to become mates were: Cori, Tanti, Rumple, Jenny, Old Duet, Alonzo, and Misto. I think you could swim in the love we feel for each other. Lonzo says he feels like he's drowning in the "love lake".

"Jonesie?" Vicky purred

"Yes Vicky?"

"What if your birth parents come to our mating dance?"

"Why would that matter?

"I don't know that Plato guy scares me."

"Well it doesn't matter, the only father I've ever known was Mungo."

"Ok."

I kissed her on the forehead

"Don't worry. The everlasting cat wanted us to be together and that's all that matters."

"Kay."

She snuggled her head in my coat. Her breath evened out with sleep. Soon I was asleep as well.

The night of the Jellicle ball.

Vicky and I began our dance.

"Jellicle cats come out tonight, Jellicle cats come on come all" Munk called out to the night.

After a while the ball began. The new mates came out to do the dance. I saw Tugger's eyes go wide when Vicky and I came on to the stage. I kissed her. If this wasn't love nothing was.

Plato's POV

Any minute now. Any minute.

*CRASH!*

I sniffed the air.

"Macavity!" Demeter screamed

Panic, mayhem, chaos. Everywhere!

Then I saw him. Macavity, Plato, My father.

I tried to find Victoria's white fur amidst the chaos.

"Vicky! Vicky! Victoria! VICKY! VICTORIA!" I shouted, panic evident in my voice.

"JONESIE!" I heard a yell.

I saw a shimmer of white. I ran twords Vicky's screams. I found her crouching in the corner of the old worn out couch. I sprinted to her.

"Jonesie!" She whimpered.

"Shh, its ok, it's gonna be ok," crooned to her.

She was crying, Well I was too.

"Macavity's not there." The whisper went around the yard.

Munkus looked at Vicky and I. I could see him deep in thoght

(Munkus POV)

I watched Jonesie with Victoria. I wouldn't have thoght of them together. I only thought they were like sisters to each other. Macavity came tonight.

"Munk?"

"Yeah Tugger?"

"Vicky and Jonesie?"

"Yeah."

"Macavity is also that Plato guy."

"Yeah."

"Grizabella just makes me want to throw up inside. Why would she mate with _that_?"

"I don't know Tugger, I really don't know"

At this point finishing the ball seemed pointless.

I began speaking my lines.

Jonesie's POV 

"Now old Deuteronomy just before dawn with a silence you feel you could cut with a knife" Munkus began.

Cori and Tanti were staring at Duet.

"You're not gonna choose one are you?" Cori asked

"No Coricopat, I will not choose a Jellicle tonight. I am going to the heavy side layer, and leaving Munkustrap as leader and the rum tug Tugger as protector."

Everyone was shocked. We watched as old duet went to the heavy side layer. Vicky couldn't handle it. She was crying so much that as she buried her face in to my chest, my coat was soaked in tears. I didn't mind too much. I figured this wasn't going to be the last time my coat would be soaked in her tears. Macavity was my father, Grizabella was my mother. I am very glad that the other Jellicle's love me. Because I'm the creation of the two most hated cat in the world. Munkus turned to me.

"Jonesie, will please you sing something for us?" He said.

"Ok." I was the only one not entirely breaking down in tears.

Baby I have been here before  
>I know this room; I've walked this floor<br>I used to live alone before I knew you.  
>I've seen your flag on the marble arch<br>Love is not a victory march  
>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<p>

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<p>

I did my best, it wasn't much  
>I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch<br>I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
>And even though it all went wrong<br>I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
>With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah<p>

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<p>

Hallelujah.

Then I cried. My father a criminal, my mother an outcast.

"How can I be related to such horrible people?" I said to my self

I fell to the ground Rumpleteazer came up to me took me in her arms and sang me songs, like she did when I was a kit. No my mom was Rumple and my dad is Mongo, they have always been and always will be. I fell asleep in my mother's arms knowing when I wake, everything will be ok.

Om my god. Well actually I knew all along, so…. Yeah. Ok REVEW! Lots of luvs!

-BMG

P.S. most word eva!


	6. 90 chance of snow and kittens

Ello Govna! Sorry it's been a while since my last update I've been writing lyrics for my school jazz band. So that and homework and writers block I have not written in a long time. Ok so enjoy the next chapter. Oh and pics of Jonesie should be appearing near Halloween! *happy dance* ok now chapter 5!

Munkustrap sat in the big chair that used to be dutearonamys he sat proudly watching the kittens run about, Gus telling another tale, Misto doing some magic, Tugger flirting with some queens. I snuggled up with Vicky it was getting colder. Vicky couldn't wait for the snow, one thing we don't have in common. I hate snow, so cold. I shiver at the thoght. At least cold weather gives us an excuse for our constant snuggles.

That night long after we had been asleep Vicky started thrashing like crazy.

"No, no, no, no." she whimpered

I shook her awake.

"Vicky? Vicky?"

"Wha?" she was awake

"Bad dream?"

She nodded

"What was it this time?"

Ever since Vicky was a tiny kitten she had bad dreams, before I came no one was able to calm her down.

"Macavity came and took you away from me."

"Macavity's not going to come and take me anywhere, what would he want with me?"

"Grizabella told him to bring you back to her."

"I highly doubt that will happen."

"ok." Vicky rolled over and went back to sleep

I snuggled a bit closer to her. I didn't actually believe that that couldn't happen. I often wondered if she would. Grizabella my mother. She never saw me grow up. And I'm her only kin at this point. Unless she had more kittens and gave them to some other clan, or gave them to humans. I know she wouldn't kill 'em.

Macavity might.

Munkustrap POV

"My father sat in this chair. He left it to me. I was sure I had more time before I would sit here." I thought to myself. Tugger was flirting with some queens. "Some protector he is, I mummer to Skimble. He had been advising me what to do. Although I was the eldest Skimble was always rather wise. He reprimanded me more than I did him.

"Strange how these things happen huh?" He mumbled back.

"I just wonder what dad was thinking."

"Who knows?"

Jonesie and victoria jumped down from the couch. They sleep there all the time. We were out of dens so I guess it works, but when it really cold they'll need shelter. I'm sure Jonesie has a plan of some sort. Always a clever cat.

"They're cute together aren't they?" Skimble smiled.

"Yes."

"Who'd of thunk it?"

"They did." We laughed.

Jonesie's POV

"You could adopt kittens." Alonzo suggested

We were wondering how we'd have kits.

"From where?" I asked

"That's a good point."

"You could search the streets for abandon kits" Tanti suggested looking me straight in the eyes.

"Like me." I said

She nodded,

"We should start looking winters coming and kittens will die if we don't save 'em!"

All of a sudden I was gathering supplies Blankets, food, baskets. I was chewing this nasty tasting herb that was supposed to make me produce milk even thogh I wasn't going to actually have kits, Vicky was chewing the herb and packing more. Jenny gave me a bunch of first aid stuff. I didn't realize there was so much prep in finding kits.

At the break of dawn we were off to find a kitten or more.

"Look near human places, there's sometimes brown boxes with kittens in them, also look near the allies there might be a few trying to find food. Oh please be careful. Don't forget to eat the herbs and-" Rumple paused for breath I seized the chance

"Love you too mum."

She smiled and hugged me

"Good luck, me kitten" Mungo laughed.

"Thanks!" Vicky shouted as pranced out to begin the search.

Oh and what a search it will be.

So, like it, hate it, love it! Bet you didn't know I was gonna have them look for kittens, did ya? Well now they are


End file.
